End of A Letter
by SenSurround
Summary: A closure to a letter on a Valentines Day *oneshot*


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Power Rangers. Not anything**

**Summary- Just a peek into Valentines Day for Tommy Oliver. **

********************************************************************************************************************

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

Tommy Oliver sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, a letter crumpled in his shaking hand. He had been sitting in that postion for two hours now, just staring at his celing. Their had been a call for him at least every half hour, mostly from Rocky and Adam, asking if he was okay. He would have to face his friends later, but right now he wanted solitude and quiet. The greateast Power Ranger of all time had let the tears fall unashamdely on his lap, not bothering to stem the flow. He took one last look at Kimberly's letter. His eyes landed on four words at the end. He tore the end off and threw the upper half on his floor. He sat there re-reading the four words until there was another ring from the phone. The phone continued to ring, Tommy never moved once from his bed. He wished his friends would just leave him in peace right now, this was not the time to be playing therapist to him.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

His first intially reaction to the letter he recieved so many months ago, was disbelif. Kimberly, his Kimberly would never do this. How could she? After all the pair had been through, with Rita and Zedd and their monsters. He thought that a long-distance relantionship would be easy compared to that, not to her he guessed. The anger and bitter resentment had settled in after the shock of it all. He shivered at the memories of how he had been quite a jerk to all of his friends because of Kimberly. He had at least snapped at all of them twice that month of bitterness, but they never faltered in their friendship with him. The anger didnt last long though, he could never seem to find it in him to be angry at Kimberly. He tried hard to fight it, but the anger never won. It just wasn't natural for him to have a reason to be angry at herm which is proably why it was so hard to be.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

It was true, he could admit to himself that he was still utterly and totally in love with the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, there was absolulely no denying that fact. The fact was hard to deny was than Kimberly didnt have a new boyfriend. His anger bubbled up at the sight of her and a faceless man in his head. If Tommy had the chance to meet this new guy, he wasn't sure of the things he would say, or throw at him. This guy had no right to come and sweep HIS princess off on a white horse and take her away. Kimberly had always been at his side, and now she belonged to some gymnastics dude in a leotard. But if that made her happy....

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone  
_

Tommy finally pushed himself off the bed, and took a look around ar his surroundings. He took all the pictures of him and Kimberly and put them in a box under his bed. He felt the tiny ripped piece of paper in his hands, and now it was time to put one more thing under there. He got down on his knees and slid his arms under his bed. He groppled for a few mintues, then finally felt something hard and pulled it out, revealing to be a brown dusty box, labeled "Kimberly". Taking a deep breath he opened the lid, making the dust on it dance around him. Whatever he had prepared himself for wasnt enough. As soon as he opened the lid, on top of the enormous pile, laid a picture of him and Kimberly sitting on a fence arms around each other, smiling at each other. He picked up the picture carefully and examined it. They must have been at his Uncle's horse farm, because beyond him and Kim in the picture he could see a few horses galloping around. He smiled at the memory of Kimberly and him that day, ending in Tommy falling of his horse and landing in the mud infront of Kimberly who had never laughed so hard. He gently placed the picture back in its place, now knowing why it was on top. Out of his hand he dropped a piece of paper on top of the picture. To many this may seem like an old piece of scrap, but to him, it held a beacon of hope and a reason for him to keep on going. He gently closing the lid and shoving under the bed again. Now he thought, it was time to face his friends. After all it being Valentines Day he thought, picking up the other part of the letter and throwing it away, no one should spend it alone. As he turned to shut off his light, the four words popped into his head, the words that he carefully put in the box, struck him again as he left.

**"All my love,**

**Kimberly"**

He smiled quietly and shut his door, leaving the memories for another day.


End file.
